Discovery
by Super-Silent-K
Summary: "I...I can't believe it's you. But how?" Sky pulled back to look at Z, his eyes on the verge of spilling tears. "What do you mean?" Z asked him. "What do I mean?" Sky raised a brow. "You're supposed to be...dead." Just because the world Z is in looks exactly like her own, it's history isn't the same. A startling discovery proves this. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

Screaming. People were screaming. They were also running. Running away from the alien that had begun attacking them in downtown NewTech.

The alien was six feet tall, sporting glowing yellow eyes, a head in the shape of a diamond, broad shoulders with spikes sticking out of them and gauntlets over his forearms, and he wore silver armor covering his torso, legs, and feet. Lastly, he wore a black leather sash containing orbs on them and was brandishing a laser blaster.

The alien blasted into random directions, not caring about who or what he shot. He laughed at the sight of the fleeing citizens.

"Yes, humans, flee! Run like the pathetic species you are!" the alien roared as he fired more shots onto buildings, rubble falling to the ground. "Haha, where are your rangers, humans?!" he mocked. But before the alien could fire again a red blast struck him from behind. The alien fell forward. He growled underneath his breath as he brought himself up and turned around to see five rangers running towards him.

"Stop! S.P.D.! You're under arrest!" The Red Ranger shouted as he fired two more shots.

The alien leaped out of the way and returned fire. The rangers dodged the attack and charged at the alien. Blue ran in first, throwing several punches toward the alien, who merely blocked his attacks and kicked Blue in the chest, sending him flying off. Yellow and Green came in next and began throwing punches and kicks. Green managed to kick the alien at his side, allowing Yellow to elbow the alien in the chest and do a spinning heel kick that knocked the alien back.

The alien growled and fired shots at the two rangers but both Yellow and Green managed to dodge his attack.

Red and Pink charged at the alien, followed by Yellow, Green, and Blue. Red blasted the alien making him stumble backwards. Pink drew out their sword and slashed the alien across his chest, damaging one of the orbs on the sash and knocking it off. Yellow punched the alien several times and both Blue and Green took out their blasters and shot the alien four times each.

The alien fell backwards, dropping his blaster as he did so. He shakily stood up and faced the rangers, surprised to see the five rangers aiming their blasters at him.

"Fire!" Red shouted and they all fired simultaneously.

The alien screamed in pain as the combined surge of energy rippled throughout his body, shattering his armor and the orbs that were strewn across his sash.

"Alright, time to finish him for good," Red said as he took out the bone-shaped key for R.I.C.. "Kat, send out R.I.C.." Red spoke into his communicator.

In a matter of seconds, R.I.C. had appeared. Red threw the bone into the air, R.I.C. jumping up to catch the object in his mouth and transforming himself into the Canine Cannon. The rangers fell into formation and caught the Canine Cannon, aiming it at the alien.

"No!" the alien shouted as he held out his hands.

"Fire!" said all five rangers and the cannon fired, striking the alien and creating a small explosion. Once the explosion subsided, all that was left was the alien's containment card.

"Good work everyone. You too R.I.C.," complimented Red as R.I.C. returned to his normal form.

All five rangers powered down, leaving Sky in his red uniform, Bridge in his blue, Z in her yellow, Syd in her pink, and Darian in his green.

"Wow, that was exciting," said Darian with a huge grin on his face. The young man was the same height as Bridge, but sported black hair styled into a buzz cut, a strong jawline, blue eyes, and a tanner complexion than Bridge.

"I'm glad you think so," Syd replied as she walked over to the alien's containment card, picked it up, and put it in her pocket. She then turned to grab the alien's discarded blaster. "We don't want to leave this here now, do we?" she commented.

"Yeah. You know, we haven't had much serious alien attacks on the city ever since we defeated Gruumm," Bridge added. "So, Darian, how does it feel to finally be wearing the Green Ranger uniform?" Bridge asked.

"It's great! After a year of getting the morpher and not being able to use it during that time, it's incredible to finally be using these powers." Darian took out his morpher and beamed at it.

"That's great to hear, Darian. You know, you were pretty good today, fighting the the alien. You're going to make a fine ranger," Sky said that made Darian smile even wider. "Alright, let's head back to base." Sky turned on his heels and began walking away, followed by the others.

Just as Z was about to follow, she noticed something small and spherical on the ground. "Wait guys. We forgot something."

"What is it?" Sky stopped and asked.

"It looks like one the orbs that was on the sash the alien was wearing. I'll go get it." Z turned back around and ran to the orb that lay on the ground. The orb was damaged from earlier, a small crack appearing on its surface. Just as Z was about to grab it, the orb glowed white and shot out a vortex that begun sucking in Z.

Z tried to run but the suction of the vortex was too strong and Z felt herself being dragged back. The other four rangers ran back to retrieve her. Sky grabbed her hand and began to pull Z back. But it appeared that the vortex's suction was becoming stronger as Z's feet were lifted from the ground and felt her grip loosen on Sky's hand.

"Hold on, Z!" Sky said as he took a firmer stance to the ground, he himself feeling sucked into the vortex. The other rangers had to hold him down.

"I...I can't...hold on." Z felt her fingers slipping. She tried to grab Sky's hand with her other one but the suction of the vortex prevented her from reaching with her other hand.

"Don't let go!" Sky strengthened his grip but it was too much. Z's fingers finally gave way and she screamed as she was sucked into the vortex. Sky and the others fell back.

The vortex finally closed, leaving the orb on the ground and four rangers staring shocked into where their friend had disappeared into.

 **This is my very first Power Rangers story, and the first time since I've written something and posted to this site. I have another story on this site that I need to work on. Anyways, I hope my battle scene was clear, battle scenes aren't really my specialty when it comes to writing. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for what it so come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misplaced**

Disorienting. The vortex was disorienting to Z's senses as she spun around in a bright white tunnel. She had only been sucked into the tunnel for a minute but the time she spent spinning around felt endless. Z felt like she was going to hurl. Just when she thought she lose her breakfast, the end of the vortex opened and Z finally fell out.

She landed on her right side on cold hard cement. She groaned as she struggled to get up, her legs wobbly and her head spinning from the ride to wherever she had landed. Z dusted herself off and massaged her temples, hoping to ease her dizziness. At least she didn't feel like throwing up.

When Z finally came through she took a look of her surroundings. But what she saw surprised her.

It was downtown NewTech. Or at least, some parts of it looked like NewTech City. Some buildings looked the same but some parts of it looked new or modified. Z was confused. Did she travel to another dimension or not? Not wanting to continue this internal debate, Z decided to call her friends. She took out her morpher.

"Sky? Do you copy?" Z asked into her morpher. The only reply she received was static. "Bridge? Syd, Darian? Anyone copy?" Again, no answer, just static. Z put her morpher away and decided to do the next best thing.

If this was indeed an alternate dimension of NewTech City, then perhaps she would try her luck at this world's S.P.D.. Assuming this world had an S.P.D. headquarters. But having no other options, Z made her way.

* * *

To Z's surprise and relief, there was, in fact, an S.P.D. in this dimension.

 _Well, at least this place looks the same,_ Z thought as she approached the building. But the walk to S.P.D. was a long and tiring one, so Z decided to rest a bit outside before going inside. Z sat on a bench situated near the front entrance and watched as several cadets were running across the S.P.D. grounds. Some of them gave Z funny looks, some whispering and pointing at her. _What's their deal?_ Z rolled her eyes and ignored them.

"Z?" a familiar voice asked.

Z turned to her left as soon as she heard the deep and familiar voice of one her friends.

It was Sky. He was in the Red Ranger uniform. _That's still the same_ , Z thought.

"Z? Is...is that really you?" Sky asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Um, I guess so," Z replied as she stood up.

Sky stood there, frozen in place before he ran to Z and hugged her tightly. Z gasped, completely caught off guard as Sky, or possibly this dimension's Sky, hugged her.

"I...I can't believe it's you. But how?" Sky pulled backed to look at Z, his eyes on the verge of spilling tears.

"What do you mean?" Z asked him.

"What do I mean?" Sky raised a brow. "You're supposed to be...dead."

Z slightly paled at the last word. Dead? What did this Sky mean, dead? Was the Z of this world supposed to be dead?

"What do you mean I'm supposed to be dead?" Z pulled out of Sky's arms. "Hold on. I need to explain a few things to you first."

"Well, yeah, like how you're here and talking to me, alive and well," Sky said gesturing to Z.

Before Z had a chance to speak, another person wearing a ranger uniform approached the two.

"Hey, Sky, who are you-" It was Darian. However, he was wearing the Blue Ranger uniform. Like Sky, his expression became a surprised one, his eyes wide and mouth agape at the woman before him. "Z?"

"Yeah. It's me...in a way," Z replied and bit her lip.

Both Sky and Darian turned to look at each other and then back towards Z.

"How? You're dead," Darian said, just as Sky had earlier.

"Yeah. Well, you two are probably not going to believe this, but it's the truth." Z took a big breath before continuing. "I am Z, but I'm not the Z you're probably hoping for."

Darian furrowed his brows and Sky sported a blank expression. Z gulped before continuing.

"Listen, I was sucked into a vortex after fighting an alien. When I exited the vortex, I landed here, in this place. I tried to use my morpher to call my friends but it's not working. So, what I'm saying is, is that I'm from another dimension."

Darian and Sky didn't say anything, they both stared at Z. Z felt uncomfortable under their gazes. _Maybe I shouldn't have come here_. Z lightly tapped her foot, waiting for one of them to speak up.

"You're right. That is difficult to believe," Darian said, finally breaking the silence between the three of them.

"But...it's the only possible explanation as to why you're here," Sky added.

Z nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess we should take her inside to see Krueger and Kat. Have them check her out," Darian proposed. Sky nodded in agreement.

"Sure," Z complied.

 _Maybe I'll ask about the being dead thing later on_ , Z thought as the three turned to walk inside S.P.D. headquarters.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. My writing skills aren't that great since I haven't written for so long, so I apologize for some mistakes or confusion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Answers**

Quiet. The walk to the Command Center was a quiet and awkward one. Neither Z, Sky, or Darian had said anything the moment the trio entered the building. As the trio were walking, Z received more stares and whispers from other cadets, but like before, Z ignored them. Occasionally, Sky would glance back at Z and open his a mouth a little to say something but quickly closed it and turned away. Z didn't mind. This Sky was obviously going through some emotional turmoil, if Z would call it turmoil. Z felt that he was probably feeling confused about the current situation.

The trio had finally reached the doors to the Command Center. The doors opened, Sky and Darian entering first, followed by Z. Inside the room were Cruger, Kat, and three more people wearing ranger uniforms. Z figured that they were this world's green, yellow, and pink rangers. All five of them looked up and, like Sky and Darian, their faces became a surprised expression.

"Cadet Tate, Cadet Monroe, what...what is this?" Cruger gestured toward Z. Kat was completely speechless. She appeared that she wanted to say something but couldn't. All she could do was stare at Z.

"Yeah. Why is she wearing my uniform?" this world's Yellow Ranger asked as she took a few steps toward Z and looked her up and down. Z examined the girl back. Her hair was strawberry blond and reached her shoulders. Her skin was a cream color, her eyes a dark brown, and she was just as tall as Syd.

Sky cleared his throat. "Sir, this is...Z. But not the Z of our world, anyways," Sky answered and placed his hands behind his back.

Everyone was quiet.

"What Sky means, sir, is that she may look like our Z, who we all know is dead," Darian added to break the silence, "this is a Z from another dimension where she's alive. At least, according to her."

Cruger nodded slowly. The others still remained quiet.

Z decided to finally speak up. "It's true, Commander. I'm from another dimension. You see, my team of rangers and I were fighting an alien who was carrying orbs on his body. We knocked off one the orbs and defeated the alien. But when I went to retrieve the orb that was knocked off, it released a vortex and I was sucked into it. When I finally exited the vortex, I landed in NewTech City. Or, at least, this world's NewTech City. I came here to S.P.D. to see if I could get some help, but then I ran into Sky and Darian, and they brought me here." Z took a deep breath as she ended her story. She felt like Bridge after one his ramblings.

Again, silence.

Z stood there rather awkwardly. She was beginning to get tired of the awkward silences.

"You know, Commander, we could always have her go through a lie detector test. Or do a scan of her," the man wearing the Green Ranger uniform said.

Cruger stood there, staring at Z. After a few more seconds of silence, he slowly nodded. "Kat, please take Z to the labs."

Kat nodded and began walking towards Z. "Okay, Z, come with me, if you don't mind," Kat said to her. Z could tell from the tone of Kat's voice that she was feeling confused right now.

"Okay." Z turned to walk out of the Command Center, followed by Kat. _I wonder how the others are doing back home_.

* * *

"The alien's name is Daizer. He is notorious for committing several major thefts in four different galaxies and several planets. One of his most recent thefts was at a laboratory located on KO-35. The scientists were working on creating portable interdimensional portals. Some of their prototypes were stolen by Daizer. I believe that is what sucked Z away," Kat explained to the group gathered in the Command Center.

"Is there a way for us to bring Z back, Kat?" Cruger asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to contact KO-35 and inform them of the situation," Kat replied.

"Very well. Rangers, I know what you must all be feeling right now, but for the time being, you must remain calm and patient until we can figure out a way to bring Z home. Dismissed," Cruger said to his Rangers.

They all saluted and exited the room. Darian and Syd decided to go to the cafeteria to get some food, while Bridge and Sky stood out there in the hall.

"I should've held on harder. It's my fault she's gone," Sky said, clenching his fists.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what happened. It's not like any of us expected that vortex to open up and suck in Z," Bridge assured his friend as he placed his hand on Sky's shoulder.

"Yes it is. If I held her tighter and managed to pull her back she would still be here. Bridge, she could be anywhere! She could be somewhere hostile!" Sky shrugged Bridge's hand off his shoulder.

"Sky, please, you know I don't like it when I see you looking guilty. Z is probably fine in some nice place. Like a planet filled with nice aliens or a world made entirely out of cotton candy," Bridge said with a big smile on his face.

"Bridge, don't be so naive. What if she's not?" Sky countered and glared at Bridge.

"Okay, if she is in some hostile setting, Z can handle herself. She's a Power Ranger, she's S.P.D." Bridge countered back.

Sky's glare disappeared and he just stared at Bridge. Bridge's smile had grown smaller and softer and Sky couldn't help but think how cute Bridge looked.

"Alright. We'll have faith in Z, and wait until we hear from Kat." Sky unclenched his fists and managed to put on a small smile.

Bridge's smile widened again. "Great! Now, let's get something to munch on too. I'm in the mood for buttery toast!" Bridge wiggled his fingers when he said buttery. Sky rolled his eyes and placed an arm around Bridge's shoulders.

"Sure thing," Sky said.

Bridge slightly blushed and turned away when Sky placed his arm around him. The sudden closeness and physical contact made Bridge feel nervous and giddy at the same time.

"You okay?" Sky asked as the two of them walked, his arm still around Bridge.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay," Bridge replied with that same smile when he turned to look at Sky.

"Good," was all Sky said as the two continued walking.

* * *

"Well, I have the results. She's telling the truth," Kat said to Cruger, who in response, nodded. They were all back inside the Command Center after Kat had run Z through a lie detector test.

"Very good. Z, I know this probably won't be very accurate, but it's good to see you." Cruger held out his hand. Z smiled and shook it.

"It's good to see you too, Commander. Even though you're not really my Commander," Z replied.

"It's fine. Now, have you tried contacting your friends back in your dimension?" Cruger asked.

"I did, but my morpher doesn't seem to be working here. I'm probably way out of range." Z pulled out her morpher and looked at it.

"Hm. You say that you came here through a vortex." Cruger turned to Kat. "Kat, contact KO-35 and see if they can aid us in sending Z back to her own dimension."

"Yes, Sir." Kat nodded and left the Command Center.

"Why did you have Kat contact KO-35?" Z asked.

"The scientists of KO-35 have developed a portable interdimensional portal in our dimension. Based on your description of the orb and vortex you saw, the technology will be the same here. I believe we can send you home," Cruger explained.

Z nodded. It appeared that she would be waiting here for the time being. While she was here, she decided to ask a few questions out of her own curiosity.

"While we wait, do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Z asked.

"Not at all," Cruger replied.

"Well, first of all, I'd like to know a little about the other three Rangers you have here." Z pointed to the three people wearing the Green, Yellow, and Pink Ranger uniforms.

"I'm Adrian Parker," the man in the Green Ranger uniform introduced. He had spiky brown hair, a pale complexion, medium defined nose, and green eyes.

"I'm Ashlee Grayson. Sorry about before, you know, staring at you and whatnot," Ashlee apologized with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry about it," Z assured her.

"Hi. Samantha Hale, nice to meet you," the woman in the Pink Ranger uniform said. Samantha had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders with a single blond streak in it, lightly tanned skin, and brown eyes.

"Hi. It's an honor to meet you all," Z said to the three. "I already know Darian since there's also a Darian in my world."

"Cool. Nice to know they're more of me out there," Darian commented.

Z gave a small chuckle. "Well, my other question is, why is Z of this world dead? And where are this world's Syd and Bridge?" Z instantly regretted asking when the expressions of everyone in the Command Center became somber. However, it was Sky who appeared to be the most somber when his eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears again.

"Well," Darian started. "Syd is...also dead."

"And Bridge is...locked away," Cruger added. He turned to look at Sky, his head now downcast.

Z stood there in shock. She didn't know what to say. This world's Z and Syd are dead and this world's Bridge was locked up somewhere. This was all too much.

"What happened?" was all Z could muster out of her mouth.

"It all started four months after we defeated Gruumm. Darian was promoted into B-Squad two months after the final battle. At that time, however, Darian was the Green Ranger, Bridge was Blue, and Z and Syd were still alive," Cruger began.

"Just like in my world," Z added.

Cruger nodded before continuing his story. "Some time after we recruited Darian, Bridge's powers had begun to...evolve. He could not control the new power he was developing. His gloves no longer proved effective in blocking out the auras. According to our Kat, Bridge's civilian powers no longer included sensing the aura of people and objects. He had begun to develop the power of absorbing and manipulating aura. He could even utilize the aura he absorbed as an attack."

"That never happened in my world," Z remarked.

"I see. Anyways, during the next two months after Darian arrived, Bridge had to undergo specialized training in order for him to control his newfound power. It appeared to work." Cruger took a deep breath as he shuddered for a slight second. Z could tell that the rest of the story was about to become worse. "What we did not know was that the very moment Bridge's new powers had manifested, he had already begun to absorb the auras of everyone. For two months while he trained, two months of stored energy had built up."

"What happened?" Z's heart was pounding.

"Bridge lost control. He began to release small bursts of energy, the auras kept coming in and going out causing damage. Bridge fled S.P.D., and during that time, alien decided to attack. So, I had sent our Z and Syd out to retrieve Bridge while I sent Sky and Darian to handle the alien attack." Cruger took in another breath. "Bridge fled somewhere near the center of the city, where Z and Syd had found him. Sky and Darian were close to the outskirts of the city. Bridge finally lost it. He released all the energy he had been harboring within his body. The wave of energy was so powerful that it caused a considerable amount of collateral damage. Z and Syd." Cruger stopped and looked away.

Z nodded. She didn't need to hear what became of her counterpart and Syd's counterpart. The two were killed in the wave of energy.

"Since Sky and I were near the outskirts of the city, we didn't feel the same wave of energy," Darian had finally said after remaining quiet for the majority of the story. "Since S.P.D. is fortified, the base only suffered very minor damage. After we defeated the alien, Cruger sent Sky and I back to the city to find Bridge, Syd, and Z. The city was in complete disarray. When we finally reached Bridge...Z and Syd were already gone." Darian gulped and fought back tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Bridge felt so guilty." Sky finally spoke. His voice cracked and he too was on the verge of crying. "Bridge felt so guilty about what he had done. He said he was a threat, a monster. He begged to be locked away."

Z's heart broke. To hear this about someone she had grown so close to was devastating, even though it technically didn't apply to her.

"So...we did. We contained Bridge, and Cruger thought it'd be best to send Bridge to a facility where he would be monitored," Sky finished.

Z was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She really regretted asking what had happened.

 **I want to thank TeamSkyBridge4Ever, NationalAnthem, and DelReyBaby for being the first three to review my story. I'm very glad you're all liking my story so far. Trust me, there is more to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discovery**

Pacing. Sky, Bridge, Darian, and Syd were all pacing around the Command Center, with Cruger watching them from his desk. He knew what was going on through his rangers minds. Minutes ago, Kat had instructed them all to meet in the Command Center. The Rangers were all thinking if Kat had discovered a way to bring Z home. They were worried and Cruger understood their feelings. It was as if they had lost a member of their family.

The doors to the Command Center opened and Kat walked in, everyone's gazes turning to her. Kat noticed their stares and bit her lip.

"What's the news, Kat?" Cruger asked.

"Well, Sir, the scientists from KO-35 informed me that the interdimensional portals that were stolen by Daizer were prototypes. They, unfortunately, do not have anything on bringing someone back who was sucked into one of the orb's vortex." Kat looked down. "I'm sorry."

The room fell into a heavy silence. This was not the kind of news everyone wanted to hear, especially the Rangers.

"Isn't there anything they can do?" Syd asked as she approached Kat.

Kat looked up and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. As of right now, according to them, they had only been working on sending someone to another dimension. They weren't working on how to bring someone back."

"That is ridiculous!" Syd shouted. "What kind of scientists are they?! How can they work on a project like this and not think about what would happen if someone got sucked in?! They need to be prepared for events such as this!" Tears began to fall from Syd's eyes as she shouted. Darian walked up behind her and placed his arm around her. Syd turned and cried into Darian's chest. Kat could only frown.

"So, what now?" Sky asked.

Kat shrugged. "The scientists from KO-35 apologized for not having anything to help for an event such as this. All they said was that they would try to figure something out."

"That's not good enough," Sky complained.

"But it's the only thing we have so far," Darian remarked as he rubbed his hand across Syd's back as she still cried into his chest.

"So we're just expected to wait? How long? Days, weeks, months?" Sky said, his voice slightly cracking. He too felt like crying.

"Enough," Cruger said. "Like it or not, we're going to have to wait until the scientists on KO-35 contact us and figure out a way to help Z."

All the Rangers, plus Kat, nodded. Cruger sighed. The wait would be unbearable for everyone.

* * *

Z had wandered around S.P.D. after gaining permission from this world's Cruger to explore the building. Honestly, Z didn't need to explore, she wouldn't find anything much different in this world. She had only asked to explore so she could leave the Command Center after hearing the tragic event that had occurred in this world. Z still couldn't believe that her counterpart and Syd's were dead and that Bridge's counterpart was locked away in some special facility. Z wished she was just having a nightmare. She would hope that by pinching herself, she would wake up in bed, in her own world.

 _Too bad I'm not dreaming_ , Z thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. She had now made her way to the Ranger's dormitories. Looking around, and feeling curious, she stepped into this world's Sky's room first.

Z glanced around, noting the neat and orderly appearance of the room. _No surprise here_ , Z thought as she walked further into the room. Sky's bed was in the center, with a desk and shelves to Z's left and a closet to her right. Z walked over to the shelves and saw that there were framed photos on it. One of the photos was of a young Sky and his dad, another one with Sky and his mom, and another photo of the entire team before Jack had left S.P.D. However, one of the photos on the shelf caught Z's interest.

Z picked up the framed photo and examined it. It was a photo of this world's Sky with his arms wrapped around this world's Bridge and kissing him on the cheek. Z put the photo back to where it belonged and saw another photo of this world's Sky and Bridge. This time, however, the two were kissing on the lips, and judging by the way the photo was taken, either this world's Sky or Bridge took the photo while kissing the other.

 _Were these two…_

"Bridge and I were, or still are, a couple."

Z jumped and turned to see this world's Sky standing at the doorway. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," Z apologized, her face heating from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, no need to apologize," Sky said walking into his room. He walked up to Z and stood next to her, and grabbed the photo of himself and Bridge kissing. "In this world, Bridge and I became a couple," Sky said as he stared at the photo.

"When?" Z asked.

"Some time after we defeated Bork. Honestly, I've always felt something for Bridge after he and I were assigned as roommates when we first started out at S.P.D. But I didn't realize how much I truly loved him until he was captured by Bork." Sky put the photo back and looked at Z. "After we stopped Bork and saved Bridge, I told him how I felt. You want to know what he said?"

Z nodded.

"He said 'It's about time you said something.'" Sky gave a small smile.

"That's sweet," Z said. "But wait, aren't relationships between cadets forbidden here, like in my world?"

"Yes. Cruger was thinking about expelling Bridge and I from S.P.D., but instead, he told us to keep our relationship on the downlow," Sky replied.

"So...after what happened...with Bridge," Z began.

"He and I never officially broke up after that event. Even though he's been placed into some facility, and I never hear from him, I still consider us together," Sky interjected.

Z nodded. "You must really miss him."

"I do," Sky replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Z answered.

"Is my counterpart in a relationship with Bridge?"

Z turned away before answering. "No, they're not."

"Oh," was all Sky said.

However, that got Z wondering. If this world's Sky and Bridge had feelings for each other and had gotten together, was it possible for Sky and Bridge from her world to harbor the same romantic feelings?

* * *

"Hey."

Sky looked up from his handbook to see Bridge standing at his doorway smiling at him. Sky was currently laying down on his bed without his jacket, the article of clothing draped over his desk chair.

"Hey. Come on in," Sky invited as he closed his handbook and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed. He shifted into a seated position and patted an empty spot on his bed for Bridge to sit on. Bridge walked in and sat down next to Sky.

"You okay?" Bridge asked.

"Not really," Sky answered.

"Wanna hug?"

Sky raised a brow and looked at Bridge, who was still smiling at him. Sky chuckled before nodding his head. Soon enough, Bridge leaned over and wrapped his arms around Sky's torso and placed his head on Sky's shoulders. Sky, in return, wrapped his arms around Bridge's waist.

"Everything will be alright. Stop feeling guilty. We'll get Z back," Bridge said.

"How can you be so optimistic?" Sky asked.

Bridge shrugged. "I just can."

Sky smiled. This was one of the things he admired about Bridge since the day he'd gotten to know him. No matter how bad things had gotten, no matter what problems they would face, Bridge would always look on the bright side. He never let anything bring him down. Bridge would face almost everything with a smile. A smile that showed true inner strength and bravery, a smile Sky had come to love.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I certainly hope you enjoyed the small Sky/Bridge moment at the end. But as you know from earlier on this chapter, Sky and Bridge from the original world have yet to embrace the feelings they have for each other. As for the alternate Sky and Bridge, I'm sorry I had those two separated due to Bridge's outburst. Rest assured, I have much planned for this story, so stay tuned and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Solution**

Bored. Z was bored. She was sitting in the Common Room sipping juice from a cup. A few minutes ago, Kat had informed Z that the scientists from KO-35 would arrive to Earth and send Z back to her own world. But because KO-35 was in another galaxy, it would take time for the scientists to arrive. For the time being, Z would wait. As Z sat there and stared out the window, her thoughts wandered back to the little discovery she had found in this world.

 _I can't believe this world's Sky and Bridge are together_ , Z thought. _I wonder if Sky and Bridge feel the same back home_. Z sighed, shaking her head at the thought of her two closest friends secretly in love with each other. While it seemed a little absurd to Z, she couldn't help but think that it also felt right. Z recalled the times where she would notice Sky and Bridge together, laughing and messing around with each other. One time, Z caught the two hugging each other after a particular bad day with an alien attack. _Maybe, just maybe_.

Z broke out of her thoughts when the doors to the Common Room opened and Sky walked in. He walked over to Z's table and sat down across from her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Z asked.

"It's alright," Sky replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Although, I am feeling homesick for my world, and I'm bored out of my mind waiting for help," Z answered and gave a little chuckle.

"That's understandable," Sky said.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?" Z put her cup of juice aside.

"Sure."

"Why did you fall in love with Bridge?"

Sky tensed. He was not expecting that kind of question. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is, what was it about Bridge that made you develop feelings for him?" Z clarified.

Sky sat there and thought about his answer before replying. "Well, when I first met Bridge, I thought he was the most irritating, scatter-brained, rambling, eccentric person I have ever met."

"Wow, you've got a way with words," Z joked.

"Yeah," Sky replied. "Anyways, after a few months of getting to know Bridge, I began to realize that the things I hated about him are what make him the most incredible, smart, fun loving, and down-to-earth guy. Bridge might sound like he's making no sense, but with his kind of intuition and intelligence, he's got one of the most unique minds out there."

"He sure does," Z agreed with a smile.

"He's also one of the strongest people I know. His powers might be a burden to him from time to time, but he pushes through that and always has a smile on his face. He'd always figure out a way to get control of himself. Well, that is until…"Sky grew tense again. He looked out the window and took a deep breath.

"It's okay. I know now. We don't have to talk about that," Z said trying to comfort Sky.

Sky turned back to Z and smiled at her. "Thanks. As I was saying, Bridge became one of the most unique people I have grown to admire. Soon, that admiration for Bridge turned to love. Everything about Bridge, his smile, his intellect, his good heart, and his overall quirkiness, are what made me fall in love with him. That's why I fell in love with Bridge."

Z let a small tear slide down from her eye. It was a tear of both happiness, and sadness. Happiness at the fact that Sky and Bridge had found love in each other, and sadness at the couple's current situation. "I hope the two of you are reunited someday."

"Thank you," Sky said softly.

"You're welcome," Z replied.

The two sat there in a comfortable silence when the speakers in the Common Room came to life, and Kat's voice spoke through. "Rangers, report to the Command Center. There is an attack on the city."

"Looks like you're needed. Go, I'll be fine here," Z said.

Sky nodded, got up from the table, and ran out of the room leaving Z behind.

* * *

"Thank you. I'll inform the Commander." Kat sighed and shut off the communicator she was using.

The doors to Kat's lab opened and Cruger walked in. "Any news, Kat?"

"Yes, actually," Kat replied and turned to face Cruger. "But I'm not sure if it could be counted as good or bad news."

"What is it?" Cruger asked.

"Well, Professor Galatea, the head scientist on KO-35, and the one who began the creation of interdimensional traveling, informed me that her team may be able to reopen the vortex Z was sucked into," Kat began.

"Mhm, go on." Cruger slowly nodded his head.

"Well, we have the device that created the vortex. All I have to do is send it back to Professor Galatea and she and her team will repair it. In addition, after they repair it, they might have to recalibrate the device," Kat finished.

"Which means, more waiting," Cruger said.

"Yes."

Cruger shook his head. "The Rangers won't like this. But at least it will be something to ease their concerns."

"I'm going to send the device back to KO-35," Kat informed Cruger.

"Very well. I'm going to inform the Rangers of the news." With that said, Cruger walked out of Kat's lab and was off to find the Rangers.

It didn't take much effort for Cruger to find the Rangers, because he decided to check if the Rangers were in there, and lo and behold, they were. Darian and Syd were sitting at a table talking, while Sky and Bridge were playing a video game.

"Rangers," Cruger said. All four Rangers stopped what they were doing and approached Cruger, saluting him. "At ease."

"Is there something you need, Commander?" Darian asked.

"No. Actually, I'm here to inform you all on the status of Z's retrieval," Cruger revealed.

"What is it?" Syd asked clasping her hands together.

"Kat informed me that she will have to send the orb that created the vortex back to the scientists on KO-35. There, they will repair the device and see if they can recreate the vortex that sucked in Z," Cruger answered.

"So...that means we have to wait? Even more so than we have already been doing?" Bridge inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes. The technology we are dealing with is rather complicated. I know you all want Z home. I myself want her back here, now. But we must remain patient. As you were." Cruger turned on his feet and exited the room.

"Great, more waiting." Darian plopped himself down on one of the couches and leaned his head back.

"I know. We can't keep affording to wait. I'm really worried about Z. What if something has already happened to her?" Syd took a seat next to Darian.

Sky and Bridge took seats on a couch right across from Darian and Syd.

"Guys, we just have to think positive. Remember, Z is a Ranger, she can handle herself," Bridge assured his friends.

"I don't know anymore, Bridge. I want to believe that Z is alright, but the more we have to wait to help her, the more I keep thinking that her life is in danger," Sky countered.

"Come on. Don't think like that, any of you. Don't give up on Z like this. I bet she wouldn't be acting like this if one of us was in her position," Bridge said.

The others were quiet, thinking about what Bridge had said. The impatience and worry was indeed getting to them to the point where they already assumed the worst of their friend. Bridge looked to each of his friends' faces, noting the guilty expressions that had now been plastered on them. Bridge didn't meant to make them feel guilty, but he knew he was right to point out that the team's worried feelings were getting to them.

"Just have faith in Z."

* * *

"Ugh, how long have I been here now?" Z groaned out loud. She was currently sitting upside down on one of the couches in the room and staring into random spots. "Maybe I should've gone out to help the others in battle. At least I would have something to keep me entertained."

The doors to the Common Room opened and Sky, Darian, Adrian, Ashlee, and Samantha walked in.

"Hey, welcome back," Z greeted and positioned herself to an upright seated position on the couch. Sky and Darian sat next to her while Adrian, Ashlee, and Samantha took seats on another couch.

"Hey. Were you bored waiting for us?" Adrian teased.

"You have no idea," Z replied.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can keep you entertained. So tell us, what's your world like?" Samantha asked.

"A lot like yours, except for a few things here and there," Z answered.

"You mean the whole dead thing?" Darian suggested.

Z nodded. "Yeah, that one is still a shocker to me."

"I bet. So, what's the Sky and Darian in your world like? Are they the same as these two?" Adrian pointed to his world's Sky and Darian.

"Actually, yes. Of course, Darian is the Green Ranger in my world and Sky is pretty much the same as yours," Z responded. "Well, except for one thing."

"Oh, what's that?" Samantha inquired.

"Your Sky being in a relationship with Bridge."

"WHAT?!" Adrian, Ashlee, and Samantha said simultaneously.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." Z turned to Sky. "I thought they knew."

"It's okay. They never asked." Sky shrugged.

"Wait. You're in a relationship with Bridge? The same Bridge who accidentally killed Z and Syd?" Ashlee asked.

Sky nodded, his lips pursed.

Z saw his expression and turned to the other three. "Yeah, let's not talk about that. The important thing here, is that your world's Sky and Bridge are together and my Sky and Bridge are not."

"Darian, you knew about this?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah. I found out some time after I was put into B-Squad. Don't really care. I've got nothing against homosexuals," Darian informed. "That's not a problem for you three, is it?"

The other three Rangers were quiet when the a voice suddenly spoke through the speakers inside the room. "Rangers and Z, report to the Command Center. I repeat, Rangers and Z, report to Command," Kat's voice boomed through the speakers.

"We'll talk later about this, let's go." Sky got up followed by the others. "Maybe it's time for you to head home," he said to Z.

"I hope."

The Rangers and Z entered the Command Center to find Cruger, Kat, and three strangers inside, two women and one male. One of the woman had navy blue hair and wore round glasses.

"Ah, Rangers, Z. I'd like you all to meet Professor Galatea and her assistants from KO-35." Cruger gestured to the three people.

"Hello, Rangers. It is an honor to meet you. I am Professor Galatea," the woman with navy blue hair said. "These are my assistants, Maleorna." She gestured to the other woman with light orange hair. "And this is Creteon." She gestured to the man with a shaved head.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to have you here," Sky greeted.

"Z, Professor Galatea is the one who developed the interdimensional technology of our world. She and her team are here to send you home," Kat said with a smile.

"Finally." Z was relieved. "But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the time I spent here waiting," she quickly added looking to the others.

"It's fine, Z, we understand," Darian assured her.

"So, you can really send me home?" Z asked.

"Yes, we can," Professor Galatea assured.

Z smiled. _I'm finally heading home_.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I didn't mention this before, but this story is meant to be a short one. But like I said, there is more to come. What I mean by that is that there will be a sequel! Actually, this story is the first part of a trilogy! That is all I will say. So stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Return**

"So, how does interdimensional travelling work?" Z asked as she, Cruger, Kat, the Rangers, and Professor Galatea and her associates walked to the laboratory.

"It's actually quite simple," Professor Galatea began. "My team and I have discovered that other dimensions contain something we haved called the 'Dimensional Code.' Every dimension can be accessed if there Dimensional Code is inputted into an interdimensional device."

"Like the orbs," Z stated.

Professor Galatea nodded. "The orbs we designed are already calibrated with specific Dimensional Codes that we have acquired after extensive research."

"So that means that the orb that brought Z here contained our world's Dimensional Code?" Sky asked.

"Yes. We have brought an uncalibrated orb from our labs and my team and I will have to research your Dimensional Code, Z," Professor Galatea informed. "We have already brought the necessary equipment needed and placed it in the lab."

"And how long will it take?" Z asked.

"It may take several hours," Professor Galatea answered.

"More waiting then, huh?" Z sighed.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I know you want to return home soon. But I promise you we will work as fast as we can to send you home, Z." Professor Galatea gave Z a smile.

Z returned it and they all continued their way to the lab.

"I have a question," Darian said. "How are you going to find Z's dimension? Or find the correct code to send her home?"

The entire group had finally reached the lab and entered. Inside there were various computer consoles and other various equipment never before seen by the Rangers.

"Luckily for you all, we are very prepared." Professor Galatea and her assistants walked up to the consoles and began their work. "You see, some of the Dimensional Codes we have already gathered are codes belonging to our alternate dimensions. All we have to do is research more Dimensional Codes of our alternate worlds and determine which one has interacted with our dimension."

"Huh?" Adrian said.

Professor Galatea chuckled. "We have discovered that dimensions are connected to one another. They are connected through vortexes or portals. Inside the portals is a space we have called the Dimensional Rift. Right now, my assistants and I determining which dimension has recently interacted with ours. That is how we'll determine Z's Dimensional Code."

"All this talk of dimensions, codes, and portals is giving me a headache," Samantha commented.

"That's okay." Cruger turned to the Rangers. "Rangers, take Z and keep her company while Professor Galatea and her assistants work. I'll let you know when they have found something."

"Yes, Sir," the Rangers said together and saluted.

"Come on Z, you must be starving," Ashlee remarked as she grabbed Z's arm and walked her out of the lab.

"Yeah, I kind of am."

* * *

The Rangers, plus Z, reentered the Common Room. Ashlee ran over to the synthesizer while the others took a seat at a table, Darian, Sky, and Z on one side, Adrian and Samantha on the other side. Samantha turned to Sky.

"So, you're really in a relationship with Bridge?" Samantha asked.

Sky sighed. "Yes, I am. Is that a problem with you three?" Sky raised a brow.

Adrian and Samantha looked at each other. Adrian shrugged and turned back to Sky.

"Eh, cool with me," said Adrian with a smile. "Sam? What about you?" Adrian turned to Samantha.

Samantha was quiet before finally speaking. "Well, this sucks. I was going to ask you out because I think you're hot. But, if you love Bridge, then go ahead. I'll move on." Samantha smiled.

Sky smiled. "Well, thank you, both of you. I hope this doesn't change how the two of you see me."

"So, you like guys? It's just one more thing to know about you," Adrian remarked.

Ashlee came to the table carrying two trays of food. Each tray carried burgers and fries. "I hope you guys don't mind this for lunch. I didn't know what to get," Ashlee said placing the trays down and taking a seat next to Adrian.

"No, this is good, thank you," Z told her.

All six of them ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes when Darian finally spoke up. "So, Ashlee. Adrian and Sam here already told us they're cool with Sky being with Bridge. What do you think?"

Ashlee wiped her mouth with a napkin and swallowed down a piece of her burger. "I think it's kinda cute."

"Really?" Darian asked, who looked over at Sky, who merely shrugged and popped a fry into his mouth.

"Yeah. Of course, I never really pegged Sky to be into guys. Shocker, if you ask me," Ashlee remarked and took a bite out of her burger. "But...I'm cool with it," she finished with full mouth.

"Ugh, Ash, don't talk with your mouth full," Samantha chided. Ashlee threw a fry at her. "Hey!"

Z and the others chuckled while Samantha rolled her eyes.

"So, Z. Are the Sky and Bridge from you world also together?" Adrian asked.

Z shook her head. "No, they're not. But, I'll admit that the two share a very close bond with each other. Of course, I'm not one hundred percent certain that the two have feelings for each other."

"I see. Well, if the Sky and Bridge of your world are anything like our Sky and Bridge, it might be possible," Adrian responded.

"Yeah, you never know," Ashlee added. "Hey, maybe the two are already dating and decided not to tell anyone! They might even be already doing it!"

"Ashlee!" Samantha shouted. "Don't even go there!"

"What? It's possible!" Ashlee said back.

"Oh god."

Z cleared her throat and popped a few french fries into her mouth. Sky chuckled and Darian had a huge smirk on his face. Adrian shook his head and took a bit out of his burger.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," Z said with a smile. _I'm really going to miss these three. I wonder if I can find their counterparts back at home_ , Z thought to herself with a smile. "You know, when I go back, I'm definitely going to try and find your guys' counterparts. You three are great."

"Aw, thank you," Ashlee said. "And yeah, definitely. You should totally see how our counterparts are like back in your world. Oh gosh, I hope I'm not some jerk or a diva or a…"

"Okay, we get it," Samantha interrupted.

"You know, chances are you may find our counterparts in S.P.D.," Adrian suggested.

"Hm, maybe," Z pondered.

"Well, I'm done with lunch. Who's up for lightball?" Ashlee proposed.

"I'm down," Darian answered.

"Count me in," Adrian added.

"Sure, why not?" Samantha said.

"If it'll pass the time," Sky joined.

"Z, you wanna play? Oh wait, do you have lightball in your world?" Ashlee asked.

"Yes, we do. And I'm very good at this game," Z remarked with a smirk.

"Oh, well then. Let's get started!" Ashlee returned the smirk.

* * *

After a few rounds of lightball, the group decided to call it game. Sky, Darian, and Z were one team and Adrian, Ashlee, and Samantha were another team. Out of a total of eight rounds of lightball, both teams won four rounds each. The Rangers and Z removed their gloves and took seats on the couches in the Common Room.

"Whoo, that was intense," Darian commented wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah." Ashlee turned to Z. "You were right, you are good at this game."

"Told ya," Z said with a smile.

"You know, I still think we should've played one more game instead of leaving us all tied," Adrian voiced crossing his arms. "We so would've beaten you guys."

"Pfft, as if," Darian replied.

"We so could," Samantha piped in.

As the four traded insults and words of one more match, Z looked over at Sky, who was smiling at his team fondly. Z moved over to where Sky was seated and sat next to him.

"Something on your mind?" Z asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes I look at my team and think 'These guys are the greatest.' But at the same time, I like to think that my old team were still here," Sky answered. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I do." Z understood what that meant. Sky still missed Z, Syd, and Bridge. Even though they were gone, Z knew that they still had a special place in his heart. As painful as it may have been to replace them, Sky had accepted Adrian, Ashlee, and Samantha as the new Rangers of his team.

The speakers suddenly came to life, ceasing the Rangers conversation, and Kat's voice spoke through. "Rangers and Z, report to the laboratory immediately."

"Hey, I guess it's time," Sky said to Z.

"Yeah. It's time," Z said rather sadly as she and the others got up and left the Common Room.

* * *

"There. It's ready, Commander Cruger," Professor Galatea stated as she held up an orb.

"Excellent. The Rangers should be arriving soon." Cruger slowly nodded his head.

"Great. I'll just have my assistants double check everything before we use it." Professor Galatea handed the orb to one of her assistants just as the Rangers and Z walked into the lab.

"Ah, everyone, you made it," Kat greeted. "Professor Galatea is just making sure everything is set for your departure, Z."

"Okay." Z turned to the others. "So, I guess this is goodbye."

Sky nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Man, it feels like we were just getting to know you," Adrian commented with Ashlee and Samantha nodding in agreement.

"Same here." Z turned to Sky. "I hope you get to see Bridge again."

Sky nodded again. "Me too. And thank you. It was good to see, Z."

Z smiled and hugged Sky, who returned the hug.

"Aw, group hug!" Darian called out and he and the other three Rangers grouped around Sky and Z. Cruger and Kat smiled at the affection. The group finally moved back and they all walked over to Cruger, Kat, and Professor Galatea.

"Commander, Kat, Professor, thank you for everything," Z said to them.

"It is our pleasure, Z. We will miss you." Cruger stuck out his hand and Z took it.

"Are you ready, Z?" Professor Galatea asked with a smile.

"I'm ready."

One of Professor Galatea's scientists handed her the orb. Professor Galatea walked to an empty spot in the room and twisted the top half of the orb counter-clockwise three times. She placed the orb on the ground and walked back to the others. The orb glowed white and a vortex opened. Z walked towards the portal. When she was halfway there, she turned back to the others.

"Bye everyone. I promise to visit, if I can," Z told them.

"Bye Z!" Ashlee waved at her along with the others.

Z waved back and continued her way towards the vortex. She stepped into it and was instantly sucked in, the vortex closing on its own. Z spun around as she travelled through the vortex, her stomach feeling like it was flipping around inside of her.

 _Oh man, I'm going to lose my lunch!_

Like her first trip inside the vortex, an opening suddenly approached and Z fell through it, and landed on her left side. Z groaned as she stood up and dusted herself off. _You think I would've learned by now on how to land properly._ Z looked around and found herself somewhere in a city. _It looks like NewTech City. Looks like home...possibly. Only one way to find out_. Z pulled out her morpher.

"Sky? Do you read me? It's Z." Z waited a few seconds in silence.

"Z? Is it really you?" Sky's voice came through. "How...how is it possible?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, just tell Kat and the Commander. Kat will track me down. I'm somewhere in the city with no ride," Z responded.

"Okay, just stay where you are. We'll come get you!"

Z nodded and put her morpher away. _I'm home._

 **Well, only one more chapter to go! And after that, the sequel! Sorry it took me a while to update this, but as you've probably noticed, I've published another Power Rangers story and have been working on that one. And then I realized that I still need to finish this story! So I hope you all stick around! Until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maybe**

Z was glad to finally be home. After her friends picked her up from the city and brought her back to base, she was immediately bombarded with questions. Are you okay? Where were you? How did you get back? What happened? Those were all the questions Z received from her friends and she was more than happy to inform everyone about the alternate dimension she traveled to. She told them about what happened, from the alternate Bridge causing her counterpart and Syd's deaths, to the new Rangers added to the team. However, she left out the part about Sky and Bridge being a couple. Z felt that was something she would inform her friends at a much later time.

And it was now a later time. It was evening and the Rangers were sitting in the center of the Common Room, dressed in their pajamas.

"I still can't believe that there's an alternate universe to our own. That's so incredible!" Darian commented.

"I can't believe my counterpart and yours are dead in that universe. That's so...depressing," said Syd twirling a strand of her hair.

"Yeah, that was a real shocker for me too," Z responded.

"Hey, don't forget the fact that my counterpart caused their deaths. And the fact that my counterpart is in some facility being monitored," Bridge added with a pout.

"That's rough, man." Sky patted Bridge on the back, causing the Blue Ranger to pout even more.

"So, what was my counterpart like? And Sky's?" Darian asked.

"Hmm, pretty much the same. Except that you're blue," Z answered.

"Oh."

"Tell us a little bit about the those other Rangers you met," Syd brought up.

"Well, Adrian is the Green Ranger, Ashlee is the Yellow Ranger, and Samantha is the Pink Ranger. Adrian is pretty cool, Ashlee reminds me a bit of, well, myself, and Samantha reminded me of you," Z replied.

"Cool. Sounds like I would've gotten along well with Samantha," Syd remarked.

"Hey, chances are, we might find their counterparts here in our world," Z suggested.

"That's true!" Syd had a huge smile on her face and clasped her hands. "We should totally try to find them! You remember what they look like, right?"

"Yup."

"Awesome." Syd started bouncing in her seat.

"So, Z, is that all you learned about in this alternate world?" Sky asked her.

"Not really. There's one more thing I didn't mention earlier to Cruger and Kat," Z admitted.

"Oh? What is it?" Syd stopped her bouncing and leant forward towards Z.

"Well, the Sky and Bridge of that world…" Z paused and took a breath. "Are a couple."

Sky and Bridge's eyes widened and they both turned to look at each other. Darian and Syd looked over at the two and then two each other, their mouths slowly forming into smirks. Z observed their reactions and gave a light chuckle. Syd turned to her.

"Really? They're a couple?" Syd glanced over to Sky and Bridge, the two of them slowly shifting away from each other.

"Yeah. That world's Sky told me he and Bridge got together after defeating Bork," Z informed.

"Wow," was all Darian said.

Sky cleared his throat. "Are...you sure about that?"

Z smirked. "Yes. I saw pictures. One of them had the two kissing."

Sky blushed and he turned away while Bridge twiddled his fingers. Darian and Syd, on the other hand, had their smirks still plastered onto their faces.

"The other Sky told me that even though he and Bridge are now separated, he still considers them together. They way that Sky talked about Bridge, I could tell that he genuinely loves and cares for Bridge. It broke my heart to hear that the two were separated over what happened in their world." Z's smirk was replaced a small smile. "Before I left, I told the other Sky I hoped that he would be reunited with Bridge again, soon."

"Aww, that's so romantic," Syd gushed. "And also tragic, but mostly romantic."

"Say, Sky, do you have feelings for Bridge?" Darian asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's time for bed guys," Sky declared and stood up from the couch.

"Mhm, I see how it is." Darian got up and smirked at Sky and Bridge before walking over to the room he shared with the Blue Ranger and entered it.

"Yeah, I could use a good night's rest after everything. Come on, Syd." Z got up and walked over to her room she shared with Syd. The Pink Ranger followed after and entered her room, but not before turning around and making kissy faces towards Sky and Bridge.

Sky and Bridge were left there by themselves, with Sky still standing and Bridge still sitting on the couch. The two didn't look at each other for a few minutes, the two of them feeling awkward in each other's presence. Sky was kicking the floor while Bridge continued twiddling his fingers.

"So, uh," Sky spoke up. "I guess I'll be heading to bed now," he declared and began to walk towards his room.

"Sky?" The Red Ranger stopped and turned around to face Bridge, who was now standing.

"Yes?" Sky asked, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Well, uh, I was wondering…" Bridge stopped and closed his mouth before speaking again. "Nevermind, it's nothing. Good night, Sky," Bridge told him.

"Good night, Bridge." Sky turned back around and walked into his room, leaving Bridge by himself. Bridge stood there for a few minutes, staring at Sky's door. A small smile began to form on Bridge's face.

 _Maybe. Just maybe._

 **Well, there you have it, the end of Discovery. I know, it seems a bit rushed, I'm sorry but I didn't know how else to end this chapter/ending. Anyhoo, the sequel will be out some time so keep an eye out for it. The sequel will now focus on Sky and Bridge and the two of them reevaluating their relationship. Thank you everyone who favorited and followed and reviewed this story and I hope you all return for the sequel! Until next time!**


End file.
